Right Through
by smile1
Summary: BrendaDylan one piece. Temperatures are up and rising in Beverly Hills and having Dylan around isn't helping.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the series Beverly Hills 90210 or the characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.**

**A/N: **Another, short, Brenda and Dylan centered one piece because this idea wouldn't stop bugging me until I had finally written it out. :)

* * *

**Right Through**

''_Sometimes I think I see right through you.''_

Beverly Hills wasn't really going through a heat wave, even though it was hotter than usual, and Brenda hadn't adapted to the high temperatures yet. They had begun rising Wednesday and had drawn on into the beginning of the weekend.

It was now Friday night, and she was in her room, lying unflatteringly on her bed in her flimsiest summer dress, which was hiked up to her upper thighs, and with her arms and legs spread out, but it didn't matter what she did because she was still hot.

She let out a frustrated sigh and sat up, quickly doing up her loose strands of hair in a messy bun before getting off the bed and making her way downstairs.

''Now I know why everyone has a pool around here,'' she said to herself while sitting down on the couch. She put her legs up on the table and stretched them out in front of her as she draped her skirt over them in an as ladylike manner as she could. ''Why don't we have a pool?'' she asked out loud, placing her hands in her lap and awaiting her brother's answer as he came out of the kitchen.

''Because it would be a waste of money that we don't have,'' he told her with a shrug. ''And you have enough friends with pools.'' He sat down beside her and she rolled her eyes. ''But I have no drivers license, and it's too hot to walk. Can't you just take me?''

Brandon shook his head. ''Not today, Bren.''

''Why not?''

''Because it's too hot to do anything.''

''I could take you.''

Brenda's attention shifted as she instantly pinned the voice to its owner, who she spotted standing in the doorframe.

''Hey, Brenda.'' Dylan locked eyes with her, the impact of his eyes on her too intense for comfort, so she was the first to quickly look away.

''Why is it that you always get your way?'' Brandon wondered.

Brenda childishly stuck out her tongue, though felt slightly embarrassed about behaving in such a silly way in front of Dylan; he looked like the type of guy that only went out with girls who acted at least a couple of years older than their actual age.

''You know, we have a hose out front if you really want to cool down,'' Brandon said while throwing Dylan a look. ''It's not as fancy as a pool or anything…''

''I think I'll pass,'' Brenda declined.

''That's too bad,'' Dylan commented, getting her full attention and giving Brandon the opportunity to hastily get up, and before she knew it she had been lifted ungracefully off of the couch by him.

''Brandon, what are you doing?'' she asked, finding it amusing until he began to carry her to the front door. ''Don't even think about it,'' she said, though once they had stepped outside, both brother and sister were sprayed with water.

Brandon laughed while Brenda yelped in chagrin of her brother's actions, and aware of how transparent her dress even before she was put down. She gave Brandon a rough push when her feet did find solid ground again and stormed off, mortified.

''You can't take a joke!''

She heard it, but didn't take the time to yell anything back. She wanted to get upstairs as fast as possible and change, even though she had to admit that she wasn't as warm as before.

She was almost done peeling her clothes off when there were several knocks on her door. ''I'm changing, Brandon!'' she yelled, naturally assuming that it was her brother who had come to apologize. He always did.

''It's Dylan.''

''I'm still changing!'' she replied, granting that she had already reached for her robe. She had a weak spot for him. ''Yeah, hold on!'' She finished putting on her robe and opened the door. ''What do you want?''

''I came to apologize.''

''Why should you?'' she asked with a shrug, trying to be as cool as she could in his presence. ''It was Brandon's idea, wasn't it?''

''Yeah, but I was the one who got you all wet.''

He didn't pay much attention to his words or his delivery of them, but she sure did. ''Forget it.'' She tried to act as if he didn't get to her. ''He always pulls stuff like this on me.'' She turned to get a towel and began toweling off her wet locks.

Dylan followed her hurried movements, catching her eyes in the mirror she was looking in. ''What are you looking at?'' She pretended not to care that he was looking at her, even when it made her extremely nervous as she wondered what he was looking at and what he thought.

''Nothing much,'' Dylan brushed off.

''Yeah,'' she started while bringing her head upwards in one sudden movement and flipping her hair away from her face, ''right.''

There was another knock and both she and Dylan turned to look at her brother. ''What's going on here?''

''None of your business,'' Brenda told him.

''Like there's anything to tell anyway.''

''Get out of my room, Brandon.''

''Fine.'' He put both his hands up in and backed out of her room with a smile.

Brenda sighed. ''What?''

''Nice hair.''

Brenda threw her wet towel at him, but he was already gone. ''I hate him.''

''No, you don't.''

''Trust me, you would say the same if he were your brother.''

''Be thankful you have one,'' Dylan remarked.

''Right.'' Brenda opened the doors to her closet and began going through her clothes.

''I'm serious; you shouldn't take it for granted.''

''I don't.'' Brenda took out two outfits and headed back over to the mirror.

''Good.''

''If you say so.'' She held the two outfits in front of her and looked in the mirror. She dropped both her arms and turned to glance over at Dylan when he didn't say anything back. ''Wait, why did you just say those things? I mean, was there a point to it?''

''No.'' He shook his head. ''None whatsoever.''

Brenda took a few steps toward him, shifting both the outfits to one hand. ''Well, if there was, you could've told me.''

''Is that so?''

She nodded and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear with her free hand. ''I know we don't really know each other and that you're my brother's friend and all, even though I've no clue why-'' She paused to look at him, happy to see him smiling. ''But I've always been good at keeping secrets, so…''

''Ah, but are you good at listening as well?''

''I think so,'' Brenda truthfully answered. ''So, if you ever want to talk…''

''I might just take you up on that offer.''

''Good. Now,'' she started off energetically, wanting a different atmosphere because she had no experience with the one they found themselves in now, ''I need a guy's opinion. This one…'' She held up the first outfit for him to see. ''Or this one?'' She held up the second one.

''I can see how this would be a dilemma,'' Dylan joked.

She stuck out her tongue at him, comfortable with the gesture this time, and went to hang one of the outfits back in her closet, having picked one. She turned to look at him and he grinned. ''Is that a hint?''

He got up.

''I'll be down I a few minutes.''

He nodded and closed the door.

She changed into a pair of grey shorts and a white sleeveless blouse, and put her hair up when she was already on her way downstairs.

''So what are we watching?'' she asked when entering the living room.

''A movie.''

She shot her brother a look and grabbed his ice tea before sitting down in between the two boys.

''Hey!''

''What?'' Brenda asked and took a large gulp from the glass.

Brandon sighed. ''Fine, I'll go and get another one. Just this time!'' he yelled over his shoulder, already on his way to the kitchen.

''Nice outfit,'' Dylan noticed.

Brenda looked over at the TV with a smile. ''Thanks.''

* * *

**Please review? (: **There's not a lot to this piece, but I still thought I'd upload it to this site. I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted, and I would like to know what you thought of it, even if it's a bit short. Thanks in advance, and if you're interested in shows/pairings besides this one, please check out my profile page because I've published some more short stories. Thanks. :)


End file.
